


don't forget (or can't)

by Spuds_123



Series: Spuds' IRL fics [2]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Author Projecting onto Wilbur Soot, Gen, Grief/Mourning, How Do I Tag, Hurt No Comfort, IRL Fic, Mentions of Cancer, Not Beta Read, Sad Wilbur Soot, TommyInnit Is Dead, Wilbur Soot-centric, no betas and i barely read over this myself so theres probably a few mistakes, no happy ending, this is going to be so ooc but Oh Well, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-27 12:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30122847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spuds_123/pseuds/Spuds_123
Summary: it's been two years.(if a cc is uncomfy with these fics tell me and i'll take it down)
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), wilbur soot & mental torment
Series: Spuds' IRL fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2221179
Comments: 2
Kudos: 80





	don't forget (or can't)

Two years.

It had been two years since... since Tommy had... since he died.

Everyone else had moved on, by now. They had cried, mourned, and were now doing ok.

Wilbur was doing ok too. On the outside.

He was still streaming, more so than before. ~~More so because the person who he used to spend all his time with had gone. He had nothing better to do.~~

Ask any of his friends, and they'd say he had dealt with the death by now, and was doing his best to go back to how things had been.

His friends would be lying. Not on purpose, though. That's what he wanted everyone to think, anyway.

He was pretending he was ok. He was not ok.

He had still not come to terms with what happened to Tommy. It still made him cry when he didn't wake up to texts from the boy, telling him to wake up and get at his computer so he could play Minecraft with him, the Dream SMP.

Oh yeah, the Dream SMP.

It was still a thing. Less active now, but still a thing.

The lore had stopped immediately once Tommy died. The server had a break from streaming while everyone tried to cope with what happened. ~~People were still coping with what happened.~~

It was now just a chill server, for people to just... be friends on.

Nobody could bare doing lore anymore. ~~Ghost Tommyinnit was now all too real. It was painful.~~

They were past it now. Wilbur wasn't.

Tommy had never told them about his... thing. ~~He thought he wouldn't have to ever tell them.~~

He'd been visiting the doctors since he was three about it. Every time he had been, they told him he wouldn't make it to his next birthday. They would've been right eventually. It was just a matter of time.

He only found out from his parents. Called Wilbur after a week of Tommy's discord being on offline while his notifications filled up. Told him about his cancer, how it had been getting even worse.

Wilbur ended call immediately. He saw that his parents had opened his discord and gone to the Dream SMP discord, and typed out a simple message.

_Hey @everyone, Tommy's mother here. You've probably noticed he hasn't been online recently. Long story short, Tommy passed away a week ago due to his medical conditions. I'll be uninstalling discord now, so do not try and talk to me or his dad through here._

The chat hadn't been silent for that long in ages. It was around three weeks before someone had spoke again. The message that was sent was unimportant now.

All Wilbur could think about was Tommy. He missed him so, so, much. He still had his other friends. Him and Phil talked every day. But it wasn't the _same._ ~~Nothing would be the same.~~

But he didn't have the time to think about stuff like this. He opened discord ~~ignoring Tommy's offline status, never changing~~ and moved into an empty vc in the Dream SMP discord. He opened OBS, pressed start stream. He needed a distraction.

**Author's Note:**

> im kinda doing ok, just been thinking a lot about an old friend


End file.
